


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by RyujinHime



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bilingual, But he's still hot as hell, F/M, Fingering, Genji was a playboy, Shit went from 0 to 100 real quick, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: Genji still retained a few things from his earlier Playboy years, that much was obvious.





	

Had you been caught staring again? You cast your gaze towards the bookshelf, hoping he didn't see you staring. _Again_. 

This was one of those rare moments when Genji would take off his mask and just relax. 

Right now, he was reading some book about history, and you couldn't help but stare as his chocolate brown eyes skimmed the pages with care, eyebrows furrowing in thought, scarred lips pursing before his cybernetic fingers crinkled around the outer page to turn it to the next. 

He was truly a majestic being.

When you thought he was too deep in the book, you sat your chin on your fist, staring at him wordlessly while a million thoughts of how much you loved him ran through your head.

 

Of course you wouldn't tell him that.. He'd probably call you a weirdo.. Nah, Genji was too nice for that though.

"Is there something on my face, [Your Name]? You have been staring at it for ten minutes and thirty five seconds."

What the hell, he was counting?! Your cheeks heat up almost instantly like a burning stove before you turn it toward the wall.

"N-no, Genji, there isn't anything on your face.."

He had caught you staring before by just making eye contact with you and giving a soft smile, then returning to his book. He hadn't said anything up until now. 

 

"Then why do you stare at me? You know if you take a picture, it will last longer."

Was he teasing you? Your blush increases and you huff, crossing your arms.

"You wouldn't let me take a picture, even if I asked."

"..Have you ever asked, 桜の花?"

"No.." 

Genji closes his book and beckons you to come over. You trudge over to the cyborg obediently before standing beside him a bit awkwardly, twirling your thumbs.

"Sit down, 桜の花." 

Where-?

"Uh, Genji?"

"Hai?"

"Where do I.. sit?" 

He pats his knee.

"You sit here, 私の愛."

If your blush could get any worse, it just did.

"Y-you want me to sit on your knee?" 

He pats it twice with a nod.

"Hai."

 

God, this was extremely embarrassing.. 

Genji had you on his knee, bouncing it every now and then, making you bounce along with it as if you weighed nothing.

"Genji, this is embarrassing.." 

He hums and closes his book again.

"Do you know, it is common courtesy to be quiet while someone is reading, [Your Name]?"

You shake your head, getting a little nervous. 

Genji hums again, this time in thought.

"Then I suppose I will have to teach you some manners, 私の小さな女.." 

You couldn't understand what he said, but by the way his voice deepened as he said it, you can only conclude it was something dirty.

"A-and how are you going to do that?"

"Quite simple, 私の小さな女. I am going to spank you." 

 

Spanked by Genji Shimada? 

You would have never guessed he was into things like that at all, considering how much of a gentleman he was. 

But you had heard from his brother, Hanzo, that Genji wasn't always as nice and sweet as he is today. 

A way to describe it would be that he was a "playboy". You would have never guessed.

"Bend over my knee so I can discipline you, 私の愛." 

You couldn't deny that you were extremely turned on by this dominant side of Genji. 

You bend over his knee nevertheless, soft ass perked up for him.

"Just like that, 私の小さな女. Count for me." 

You turn to face him to ask what he meant before you feel a sharp sting on your left ass cheek, the sound resonating around the study.

"O-one!" You choke out the first number, already feelings tired yet aroused. 

"Good, good." 

_Smack_!

"Two!"

"You're doing so well, 私の小さな女." 

_Smack_!

"Threee.. Oh, Genji.." 

_Smack_!

"Hai? Is there something you want, 私の小さな女?" 

You wiggle in his lap, feeling your panties brush against your wet cunt. 

You didn't know whether he'd be turned on or disgusted that you were aroused by this.

 

"I.. I." 

Genji hums in acknowledgement. 

He had been with enough women to know what you needed. 

It was painfully clear from the wet spot you left on his leg.

"I thought I was supposed to be punishing you, 私の小さな女. And here you are.. enjoying this punishment." 

_Smack_!

"Y-yes, Genji!" 

You bite down on your lip, cheeks becoming a lovely shade of burgundy.

"Hmm.. Since you've been doing so well, I suppose I can reward you, 私の愛." 

Your eyes shut tight as you feel his knuckles brush against your shorts that were becoming damp from how wet your panties were. 

Genji pulls your shorts down, tossing them on the floor. 

He caresses the raised skin of your ass, the redness evident. 

You can feel his fingertips teasing your pussy lips, but he hasn't taken your panties off yet.

"Genji.."

"Hai, [Your Name]?" 

You swallow the lump in your throat, shifting in his lap.

"T-take my panties off.. Touch me." 

He didn't need to be told twice. 

Genji's nimble hands already have your panties in a pile along with your shorts, and his fingers are already pushing inside of you. 

Your breath hitches at the intrusion, feeling two of his fingers already stretching you out deliciously. 

 

"I would have never guessed this is what you wanted, [Your Name]. You are truly a dirty girl.." 

You bite down on your fist, squirming. 

You wanted his fingers to go deeper and faster, but in the state you were in right now, you don't trust yourself to form a coherent sentence, let alone make any other sound that isn't a moan or a whimper. 

You can feel him add another finger, scissoring the two he has inside of you while the other rubs your clit. 

Fuck, Genji sure as hell knew what he was doing with his hands. 

It was like he had a clear memory of what every woman had inside her that made her legs buckle beneath her.

"G-Genji, I.. I'm gonna cum.." 

You knew he was just getting started, but you were almost at the end of your rope. 

Genji makes a sound of affirmation before pushing deeper, picking up his pace a little. 

The wet sound of his fingers going in and out of your pussy was filthy, but it turned you on. 

Genji was right, you _are_ a dirty girl.

"When you cum, I want you to scream my name, 私の愛. Do not hold anything back."

Your hair is sticking to your face from the sweat that had accumulated there, beads of sweat covering your neck and collarbone. 

You can feel yourself tighten around his cybernetic fingers as you reach your end. 

You claw at his thighs, searching for anything to hold onto as you come undone.

"GENJI!" 

You yell his name until your throat feels as if it's on fire, whimpering as your juices coat his digits.

 

Genji doesn't pull his fingers out just yet, but continues thrusting them ever so gently. 

Even the smallest touch has you writhing and trying to squirm away from his fingers as he overstimulates you.

"Genji.. O-oh.." 

His fingers caress your lips before pulling out completely. 

You look up tiredly to see his fingers disappear into his mouth, the sound of him swallowing very audible. 

Had he just..-

"You taste absolutely amazing, 桜の花." 

Your breathing slows as you come down from your euphoric high. 

Genji slides your still soaked panties and damp shorts back on before brushing your hair out of your face.

"Your face looks so cute right now. I wish I could take a picture." 

You blush and push Genji's hand away.

"Have you ever asked, Genji?"

He chuckles at your comeback before you hear a 'click' sound. 

You look up to see Genji smiling down at you with his phone in his hand.

"Did you just-?!" 

He tilts his head cutely to the side with a soft smile.

"I asked, did I not?" 

You smack his arm, feeling your cheeks heat up again.

"I-IDIOT!"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, it's only fitting I come back to writing smut .3. Heh. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Gonna be some more for the rest of the weekend!


End file.
